Rey de la Noche (serie)
Este artículo refiere a un personaje de la serie de TV Game of Thrones. Para el artículo del personaje de Canción de Hielo y Fuego, visita Rey de la Noche. El Rey de la Noche fue el primero de los Caminantes Blancos, habiendo existido desde la Era del Amanecer. Eventualmente, se convirtió en el líder del ejército de los espectros.Personaje creado para la cuarta de Game of Thrones. En la serie de TV Historia El Rey de la Noche fue un Primer Hombre que fue capturado por una tribu de los Hijos del Bosque. Hoja, que estaba presente al momento de su captura, presionó una daga de vidriagón en su pecho, haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran azules y convirtiéndolo en el primero de los Caminantes Blancos. Miles de años más tarde, Hoja le dice a Bran Stark que su gente creó a los Caminantes Blancos para defender Poniente de los Primeros Hombres, quienes estaban cortando sus árboles sagrados y matando a los Hijos del Bosque. Sin embargo, los Caminantes Blancos pronto se volvieron contra sus creadores y comenzaron lo que se conoció como la Larga Noche.Game of Thrones, Temporada 6, El portón. Aunque la Larga Noche culminó en la primera victoria de los Primeros Hombres y los Hijos del Bosque en la Batalla por el Amanecer, el Rey de la Noche sobrevivió y se retiró con el resto de sus fuerzas a las Tierras del Eterno Invierno, donde se escondieron mientras se convertían en leyenda y oscuridad. El Rey de la Noche es una figura legendaria, conocida por algunas casas nobles en el Norte.Game of Thrones, Temporada 6, El hombre destrozado. Cuarta temporada El Rey de la Noche aparece por primera vez en una visión de Bran Stark, quien experimenta una avalancha de imágenes del pasado, presente y futuro. No comprende qué son todas estas imágenes pero, en retrospectiva, una de ellas es una imagen del Rey de la Noche recogiendo al último de los hijos de Craster de un altar de hielo.Game of Thrones, Temporada 4, El león y la rosa. Después de que Rast coloca al último hijo de Craster en el Bosque Encantado, un Caminante Blanco montado en un caballo muerto se acerca y toma al bebé, llevándoselo hacia una montaña destrozada en las Tierras del Eterno Invierno. Una vez allí, el Caminante Blanco se acerca a un altar de hielo rodeado de grandes picos de hielo y coloca al bebé sobre el altar. En la distancia, se revela que un grupo de trece Caminantes Blancos vestidos de negro miran desde lejos. Uno de ellos se acerca al altar, deteniéndose para mirar al niño humano por un momento antes de levantarlo suavemente en sus brazos. El bebé se calma inmediatamente, mirando fijamente a la cara del Rey de la Noche, que tiene una corona de cuernos que sobresalen de su cabeza. Coloca el dedo índice sobre la mejilla del bebé, lo que hace que los ojos del niño se vuelvan de color azul helado y que su piel se ponga pálida.Game of Thrones, Temporada 4, Guardajuramentos. Quinta temporada El Rey de la Noche aparece de nuevo cuando Jon Nieve y Tormund llevan a cabo la evacuación de Casa Austera. Parece liderar el ataque, o al menos lo observa con otros Caminantes Blancos desde uno de los acantilados sobre el poblado mientras Jon mata a uno de sus lugartenientes con Garra, una espada de acero valyrio. El Rey de la Noche observa este giro de los eventos con un leve interés, ya que no creía que nadie pudiera ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia significativa. Cuando Jon, Tormund y los defensores restantes se van en un bote, el Rey de la Noche aparece en el muelle y mira a Jon. Con un simple movimiento de sus brazos, el Rey de la Noche revive a la totalidad de los antiguos defensores de Casa Austera como espectros, y mantiene su mirada en Jon mientras el bote se aleja.Game of Thrones, Temporada 5, Casa Austera. Sexta temporada El Rey de la Noche aparece en una de las visiones de Bran Stark, donde se revela que es un ser humano transformado en un Caminante Blanco por los Hijos del Bosque. Más tarde, Bran toma la arriesgada decisión de experimentar una visión por su cuenta, y se encuentra mirando a un ejército de espectros, con el Rey de la Noche y otros Caminantes Blancos en el fondo. Bran se acerca y se sorprende al ver que el Rey de la Noche se da cuenta de su presencia. Bran se despierta gritando después de que el Rey de la Noche de repente aparece justo a su lado y lo toma del brazo. El Cuervo de tres ojos dice que el Rey de la noche lo tocó, lo que Bran confirma cuando se ve una marca azul en su antebrazo. El Cuervo de tres ojos dice que debido a esa marca, el Rey de la Noche ahora sabe exactamente dónde están, y la cueva del cuervo de tres ojos ya no puede protegerlos. El Rey de la Noche y su ejército viajan rápidamente a la cueva, precedidos por su aura de frío, una señal para los Hijos del Bosque y Meera Reed. Los Hijos del Bosque preparan sus escasas defensas fuera de la cueva, pero son invadidos rápidamente y se ven obligados a retirarse a los túneles. El Rey de la Noche envía su ejército a atacar los túneles, y matan a la mayoría de los Hijos del Bosque y a Verano, aunque Bran, Meera Reed y Hodor logran escapar de la caverna a través de un túnel. El Rey de la Noche entra en la caverna y mata al Cuervo de tres ojos. Luego, envía al resto de sus fuerzas a matar a Hoja y, finalmente, a Hodor, quien intenta evitar que los espectros los sigan sacrificándose para mantener la puerta cerrada.Game of Thrones, Temporada 6, El portón. Mientras Meera arrastra a Bran a través de la nieve, Bran tiene visiones del Rey de la Noche convirtiendo al último hijo de Craster en un Caminante Blanco, liderando un ataque masivo contra Casa Austera, y marcándolo. En Invernalia, llega un cuervo blanco con la confirmación desde la Ciudadela de que el invierno ha llegado. Algunos señores nobles del Norte y el Valle de Arryn desean volver a casa después de la derrota de Ramsay Bolton para prepararse para el invierno, pero Jon Nieve les advierte que la guerra no ha terminado, aludiendo al Rey de la Noche como su enemigo "verdadero", advirtiendo que el éste no esperará a las tormentas de invierno, porque él es quien trae la tormenta.Game of Thrones, Temporada 6, Vientos de invierno. Séptima temporada El Rey de la Noche se muestra liderando su ejército de espectros y Caminantes Blancos hacia el sur, saliendo de las Tierras del Eterno Invierno y dirigiéndose hacia el Muro. Sansa Stark y Jon Nieve discuten quién es el enemigo más peligroso, Cersei Lannister o el Rey de la Noche, así como el hecho de que el Muro todavía separa a la humanidad de los Caminantes Blancos.Game of Thrones, Temporada 7, Rocadragón. A pesar de su obsesión por derrotar a Cersei, que se sienta en el Trono de Hierro, Daenerys Targaryen entiende la advertencia de Jon Nieve, quien ha viajado a Rocadragón, que solo gobernará un cementerio si el Rey de la Noche ataca, ya que él es el verdadero enemigo.Game of Thrones, Temporada 7, La justicia de la reina. Jon lleva a Daenerys a las cuevas en Rocadragón después de que ella acepta permitir que él y sus hombres extraigan el vidriagón de la isla. Sin embargo, Jon tiene en mente algo mucho más importante: mostrarle las antiguas tallas de los Hijos del Bosque en las rocas, que representan a los Hijos del Bosque y los Primeros Hombres luchando juntos contra los Caminantes Blancos. Una de estas tallas se parece mucho al Rey de la Noche guiando a los Caminantes Blancos.Game of Thrones, Temporada 7, Botines de guerra. Cuando Bran Stark warguea en una bandada de cuervos, los lleva más allá del Muro para espiar a los espectros. Encuentra al Rey de la Noche mismo guiándolos, flanqueado por algunos de sus lugartenientes. Cuando el Rey de la Noche mira hacia arriba, los cuervos se dispersan, y Bran es sacado de sus conciencias. Insta al maestre Wolkan a enviar cuervos a través de Poniente informando a los señores nobles que el Rey de la Noche está en movimiento hacia Guardiaoriente del Mar.Game of Thrones, Temporada 7, Guardaoriente. El Rey de la Noche está presente cuando los espectros luchan contra Jon Nieve, quien viajó más allá del Muro junto a otros guerreros para intentar capturar un espectro y usarlo como prueba de que los Caminantes Blancos existen. Al recordar su encuentro en Casa Austera, el Rey de la Noche mantiene su mirada fija en Jon durante algún tiempo. Beric Dondarrion sugiere tratar de matar al Rey de la Noche, sabiendo que matar a un Caminante Blanco mata a todos los espectros que éste haya revivido, por lo que matar al Rey de la Noche podría destruir a todos los monstruos bajo su mando, poniendo fin a la guerra antes de que realmente comience. Jon rechaza el plan, sin embargo, argumentando que tratar de abrirse camino a través de la lucha para alcanzar al Rey de la Noche sería un suicidio. Cuando Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones llegan e intentan rescatar a Jon y su grupo, el Rey de la Noche lanza una lanza de hielo hacia Viserion, perforando al joven dragón directamente a través del cuello. Viserion se estrella contra el lago congelado, hundiéndose bajo las aguas heladas. El rey mantiene su mirada en el enfurecido Jon, quien parece estar a punto de llamarlo para que pelee directamente, pero su lugarteniente le da otra lanza. El Rey de la Noche la lanza contra Drogon, pero el dragón vuela y esquiva a tiempo. Más tarde, hace que los espectros saquen el cuerpo de Viserion del agua; se arrodilla frente a la cabeza del dragón, colocando una mano sobre él. Momentos más tarde, Viserion se reanima cuando sus ojos se abren, ahora de un azul helado y profundo.Game of Thrones, Temporada 7, Más allá del Muro. Los Caminantes Blancos montados llevan al ejército de los espectros fuera del Bosque Encantado hacia el Muro, reuniéndose en Guardiaoriente del Mar. Montando en Viserion, el Rey de la Noche despedaza una sección del Muro, quemándolo hasta que parte de la fortificación helada se derrumba, destruyendo el castillo y permitiendo que los Caminantes Blancos y su ejército invadan Poniente una vez más.Game of Thrones, Temporada 7, El dragón y el lobo. Octava temporada Dirigidos por el Rey de la Noche, los Caminantes Blancos avanzan rápidamente hacia el sur y atacan Último Hogar, masacrando a la población y agregándolos al ejército de los muertos. Ned Umber es clavado en una pared en medio de brazos cortados dispuestos en una espiral; Beric Dondarrion deduce que es un mensaje del Rey de la Noche.Game of Thrones, Temporada 8, Invernalia. Invernalia prepara sus defensas contra el Rey de la Noche. En un consejo de guerra, Jon Nieve sugiere ir tras el Rey de la Noche. Bran Stark, como el nuevo Cuervo de tres ojos, se ofrece a sí mismo como cebo para atraer al Rey de la Noche a una trampa. Bran explica que el Rey de la Noche lo perseguirá porque quiere "borrar el mundo y el Cuervo de tres ojos es su memoria".Game of Thrones, Temporada 8, Caballero de los Siete Reinos. Cuando comienza la batalla, el Rey de la Noche dirige sus fuerzas montado en Viserion; Bran se mete en varios cuervos para encontrarlo y sacarlo de su escondite. El Rey de la Noche se enfrenta a un feroz duelo aéreo con Jon Nieve y Daenerys Targaryen en sus propios dragones, Rhaegal y Drogon respectivamente, persiguiendo a Daenerys en Drogon con la llama azul de Viserion. El Rey de la Noche vuela y Viserion quema algunas de las paredes de Invernalia, pero es atacado repentinamente por Jon en Rhaegal. Antes de que el Rey de la Noche pueda matarlos a ambos, Daenerys vuela sobre ellos en Drogon y golpea a Viserion. El Rey de la Noche cae de su montura, aterrizando varios pies más abajo. Al recuperarse, el Rey de la Noche es posteriormente atacado por el fuegodragón de Drogon, pero sobrevive. Sonriendo, el Rey de la Noche arroja una lanza de hielo a Drogon, pero Daenerys le ordena a Drogon que lo evite. Rhaegal, herido de su pelea con Viserion, se desploma en el suelo, y Jon se cae de él. Jon carga contra el Rey de la Noche mientras camina hacia las paredes en Invernalia, pero el Rey de la Noche lo advierte y resucita a cada cadáver en forma de espectros, incluidos los de las criptas de Invernalia, que ponen en peligro a los no combatientes. Jon, rodeado de nuevos espectros, es detenido mientras el Rey de la Noche continúa persiguiendo su objetivo: el Cuervo de tres ojos, Bran Stark. El Rey de la Noche entra en el Bosque de Dioses de Inveranlia junto a otros Caminantes Blancos. Theon Greyjoy carga contra el Rey de la Noche, pero éste lo detiene, rompe su lanza y lo empala, matándolo. El Rey de la Noche luego se acerca al Cuervo de Tres Ojos y mira a Bran cuando comienza a sacar su cuchilla de hielo para matarlo. Arya Stark de repente salta detrás de él, intentando apuñalar al Rey de la Noche con su daga de acero valyrio. El Rey de la Noche reacciona a tiempo, se da la vuelta y agarra a Arya por la garganta y el brazo izquierdo. Luego, Arya deja caer su daga, la atrapa con la otra mano y apuñala al Rey de la Noche en el corazón, con lo que este explota en fragmentos de hielo. Su muerte provoca una reacción en cadena, con lo que los demás Caminantes Blancos se hacen añicos de la misma manera y todos los espectros del ejército de los muertos caen al suelo. La muerte del Rey de la Noche marca el final de la batalla y guerra. Con la destrucción del Rey de la Noche, los Caminantes Blancos se extinguen y se evita que la Larga Noche vuelva para siempre.Game of Thrones, Temporada 8, La Larga Noche. En los libros En Canción de Hielo y Fuego aún no se ha mencionado si los Otros, que aparecen en persona solo ocasionalmente, actualmente tienen un líder o algún tipo de jerarquía. El personaje del Rey de la Noche refiere a un Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Después de emitir el episodio "Casa Austera", Weiss y Benioff se refirieron por primera vez al personaje como el Rey de la Noche. Al ser consultado por Game of Thrones Wiki sobre la relación del personaje con el antiguo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, George R. R. Martin respondió: :''"En cuanto al Rey de la Noche (la forma que prefiero), en los libros es una figura legendaria, parecida a Lann el Astuto y Brandon el Constructor, y no es probable que haya sobrevivido hasta el día de hoy".''Traducción del original en inglés: ''"As for the Night's King (the form I prefer), in the books he is a legendary figure, akin to Lann the Clever and Brandon the Builder, and no more likely to have survived to the present day than they have."''Autograph Hounds (9 de junio 2015) Not a Blog. Referencias Esta página usa información de Game of Thrones Wiki en inglés. El contenido original se encuentra en Night King. Como Hielo y Fuego Wiki, todas las contribuciones están hechas bajo la licencia CC-BY-SA. en:Night King de:Nachtkönig fr:Roi de la Nuit lt:Nakties Karalius pl:Nocny Król pt-br:Rei da Noite (Caminhante Branco) ru:Король Ночи zh:夜王 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes del Norte Categoría:Personajes en Game of Thrones